I Miss You
by RealSoseol
Summary: Laki-laki dengan wajah western itu. Iya, dia yang punya senyum dan genggaman tangan yang hangat. "Terima kasih telah menciptakan mahluk ini untuk mencintaiku" - Aku yang berada jauh darimu. [Johnny dan laki-laki yang selalu menjadi prioritasnya]


Lagi dan lagi _Ia_ tertidur dengan posisi yang sama seperti malam kemarin. Laptopnya masih menyala saat _Ia_ tidak sengaja terbangun karena ponselnya yang berbunyi. _Ia_ mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu mengusap wajahnya, berusaha menyadarkan diri. _Ia_ meraih benda pipih berwarna _metalic_ yang terus berbunyi karena ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Di tatapnya layar datar itu, menampilkan nama yang _Ia_ rindukan hampir 3 bulan setelah kepindahannya dari Korea Selatan. _Ia_ tersenyum tipis lalu menerima panggilan itu.

" _Halo"_

"Ya? Ada apa, John?"

Ada jeda saat _Ia_ menjawab panggilan itu. Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang telepon yang dapat _Ia_ dengar dengan sangat baik. Rasanya raut wajah orang tersebut dapat dengan jelas _Ia_ bayangkan. Ekspresi yang sama setiap _Ia_ harus pergi ke kampung halamannya untuk menjumpai kedua orang tuanya saat liburan sekolah, dan orang tersebut tiba-tiba muncul di halaman rumah orang tuanya dengan ekspresi itu.

" _Aku merindukanmu"_

 _Ia_ tersenyum. Orang itu, yang selalu _Ia_ sebut dengan Johnny, seseorang yang sudah hampir 4 tahun ini menemani hari-harinya. Membuatnya tau jika mencintai seseorang adalah sebuah hal yang luar biasa menakjubkan. Dulu _Ia_ sangat tertutup pada orang lain, sampai seorang junior dengan wajah _western_ datang padanya saat kelas musik berlangsung dan menyatakan cinta di depan teman sekelas dan guru musik _nya._

"Apa ini tidak terlalu pagi untuk merindukanku, John? Aku rasa disana masih sangat pagi"

" _Aku merindukanmu setiap waktu"_

Lagi, _Ia_ tersenyum sembari matanya menatap sebuah pigura yang terletak di meja nakas, tepat di samping ranjangnya. Pigura itu membingkai salah satu moment tidak terlupakan saat mereka menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Taeyong, salah satu sahabat Johnny, dan sebenarnya foto itu diambil tak sengaja oleh Yuta yang saat itu sedang mengabadikan meriahnya pesta.

 _Ia_ ingat, saat itu dimana Johnny memeluknya dengan begitu hangat dan membisikan kalimat yang sampai detik ini pun masih _Ia_ ingat dengan sangat jelas. Kalimat yang menjadi penyemangat saat _Ia_ merasa lelah dengan apa yang sedang _Ia_ jalani di tempat ini sekaligus membuatnya merindu pada sosok tinggi dengan tangan yang begitu hangat menggenggamnya tangannya.

"John, bagaimana kabarmu?"

" _Aku baik-baik saja setelah mendengar suaramu"_

"Hei berhenti mengucapkan hal-hal _cheesy_ seperti itu"

Terdengar suara tawa di seberang telepon, dan _Ia_ berani sumpah tawa itu membuatnya semakin merindukan laki-laki bermarga Seo itu.

" _Kenapa? Kau makin merindukanku ya?"_

"Kau tau pasti jawabannya"

" _Apa kau makan dengan baik disana? Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"_

"Aku makan dengan teratur, Seo Youngho" _Ia_ tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi aku mulai merasa lelah"

Johnny tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat dan _Ia_ memilih untuk diam, sembari menerka-nerka apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu disana.

" _Hansol hyung?"_

"Ya?"

" _Apa kau ingat, saat pesta ulang tahun Taeyong, aku pernah mengatakan sesuatu padamu"_

 _Hansol_ , laki-laki dengan rambut _blond_ itu terdiam. Kalimat itu memang menjadi alasan mengapa Ia masih bertahan disini, di tempat yang sangat jauh dari orang-orang yang Ia sayangi. Sebesar apapun rasa lelah yang Ia rasakan, kalimat itu akan dengan cepat memberikannya kekuatan baru. Tak sadar mata Hansol berkaca-kaca.

" _Sebesar apapun letih yang kau rasakan dan sejauh apapun kau akan pergi, kau harus ingat betapa aku mencintaimu dan menunggumu disini"_

Entah mengapa rasanya jadi berbeda, saat mendengarnya diucapkan kembali oleh orang yang sama, orang yang sangat Ia cintai. Kali ini yang mendominasi perasaannya adalah rindu, namun berbeda dari rindu yang Ia rasakan beberapa bulan terakhir. Ia rindu semua tentang laki-laki itu, suaranya, tawanya, senyumnya, genggamannya, tatapan matanya, dan hangat pelukannya. Tanpa perintah, air matanya jatuh begitu saja.

"Aku merindukanmu, Johnny. Rasanya aku hampir gila karena perasaan ini"

Hansol bicara dalam isakannya. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis. Hal ini sebenarnya sudah Ia tahan sejak kepindahannya karena Ia memilih untuk terlihat kuat. Sayangnya, sekarang Ia sadar bahwa itu semua tidak sejalan dengan hatinya.

" _Jangan menangis, hyung"_

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Johnny. Aku sudah melewati beberapa bulan ini tanpamu, dan semuanya menjadi sulit"

" _Jangan katakan itu, hyung. Disana kau bisa meraih mimpimu selama ini"_

"Tapi semuanya jadi sulit-"

" _Kau bisa, hyung. Ingat, jika kau berhasil meraih mimpimu disana, berarti kau sudah membuat mimpiku jadi nyata"_

Johnny memberi jeda disana hingga laki-laki itu kembali bicara.

" _Mimpiku adalah melihatmu bahagia. Jadi jangan katakan kau tidak bisa, kau mengerti?"_

"Terima kasih untuk tidak pernah menyerah padaku, John"

Kali ini Hansol dapat tersenyum. Mungkin Ia adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia karena laki-laki dengan senyum dan pelukan hangat yang saat ini berada jauh darinya itu selalu ada untuk mencintainya dan mendukungnya.

" _Tidak, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih"_

"Untuk apa?"

" _Terima kasih telah menerimaku dan menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupku"_

Hansol tersenyum lagi dan lagi karena laki-laki itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Johnny"

" _Aku lebih mencintaimu, hyung"_

.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Aku gak tau ini bagus atau gak lol dibikin dalam waktu 90 menit karena aku kangen Hansol:( Hansol kapan debut?

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, babe.


End file.
